


The Glowing Girl

by Kkheeheehee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF River Song, BAMF Yasmin Khan, Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Doctor Who References, Eventual Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, How Do I Tag, Melody Pond's Childhood, Minor The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Other, Regeneration, River Song Being River Song, Tags Are Hard, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The TARDIS Ships Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Useless Lesbians, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkheeheehee/pseuds/Kkheeheehee
Summary: "You ok? Little girl, you ok?" The man asked."It's alright," replied Melody. "It's quite alright. I'm dying. But I can fix that..." The man looked at her strangely, like she had lost her mind. "It's easy really, see?" She looked down a her hands, and her eyes widened in disbelief. She chuckled nervously, the woman had been right. She smiled, for the glowing girl was now aflame with golden tongues of fire, and who knew what type of girl she would be next?





	The Glowing Girl

**New York, January 20th, 1970**

* * *

“Doctor,” I mumbled, still a bit winded from the crash. “What in the world just happened?” There was a strange smell lingering in the air, probably from the slitheen (as she had called them) blown up all over me. What an _interesting_ adventure that had been.

Note to self: **Don’t** allow the doctor to bring you to the planet she thinks has the most fun with pronouncing the name. What even was it again? Raxicauliflowerpitorious? No… Raxicolifallyptirius…. Oh I give up.

I couldn’t exactly think straight, with all of the blood rushing to my head, but I was sure I could hear some beeping coming from the TARDIS. Some trip this was.

“It appears… that we’ve crash-landed at the start on 1970, America…” muttered The Doctor, in between slightly jagged breaths.  
“What do you mean, ‘crash-landed’? How do you crash-land in the middle of a bloody year?!”  
“Quite easy, really… Once crashed into the year 1066, met Harold Godwinson… nice chap, shame he died later…” the blonde replied, as if it was common knowledge that you can just crash-land into a year. “And by the looks of it,” she peeked her head out of the door, allowing the noises of the surrounding streets to flood in, “New York. Great! Missed the moon landing by 6 months, though… Ah, that’s all right, I’ve seen it plenty of times… actually used it to save the earth against these creatures called the Silence… Well, come on, may as well have a look around while the TARDIS repairs herself…”

I reluctantly followed her, really just wanting to get home to Graham and Ryan. Lord knows why I agreed to this trip between the Doctor and me, I really just needed something to fill the time while they… what _were_ they doing, anyway? I shook the thoughts out of my head, and closed the TARDIS door behind me. The world before me was not picture to the early 70s New York I had in my head, but it was pretty close. The pretty crazy fashion was a bit toned down, but I could still spot a group of hippies in shawls and flower crowns merging into what seemed like disco dancers, and vintage cars were driving around like it was Carfest. “So, what is there to do? I mean, we can’t get involved in anything big…”  
“No, we can’t…” Her reply was a bit distant, like she was concentrating on something else more important. I turned on my heel to check, and sure enough, there she was, sonic screwdriver in hand, a confused frown decorating her face. “But we can get involved in this!” She suddenly grabbed my hand, her frown changing quickly to a massive grin, and dragged me through the city.

“Where are we going? Doctor?”  
“I have no clue!”

The willingness to just go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted was, at some times, amazing, other times scary, and this time, both. It was terrifying yet so exciting…

 

We began to slow down near what seemed like an abandoned warehouse, but not for the reason I initially thought. I thought she had seen something, some sort of monster, but her eyes would have lit up from that, the weird thrill of danger. No, she didn’t slow down for that. She recognised the place, and from the looks of it, she didn’t want to. I assume she lost someone there, or lost someone because of it. She still hasn’t told me. Nevertheless, she kept going, leading me in through the doors, searching for someone, or something. The walls were damp and smelled of mould, and there were crates of, well, everything there. Some were filled with normal things, books, clothes, all things I expected, but as we got further into the warehouse, they got stranger. They now contained space suits, helmets, rocket models. It was quite creepy, though it shouldn’t have been. The Doctor seemed less creeped out, but there was definitely an air of unease around her. And if she was scared, then what the hell was I supposed to be?!

 

Eventually, we stopped, and when we did, the echoes of our footsteps cleared, and I could hear the faint sound of crying. The Doctor held out her arm to keep me from running towards the sound, and I knew that with her, I had to be cautious, no matter what.

“Hello?” She called out into the shadows. I hadn’t realised until then, but my heart was beating _really_ quickly. Like I was running laps around the field during PE in secondary school. I shouldn’t have been, it’s not like a scary, bloodthirsty monster is going to cry. Though, as the Doctor told me later, it would be a very good way of luring victims in. Lovely.

“Who’s there?” came the quiet reply. The voice seemed very small, and it definitely belonged to a girl. It was jagged with sobs, and I could see the Doctor’s eyes as she caved, walking cautiously over. It was like she knew the voice… was this who she lost? It was like hearing that voice made so many memories flood back, and yet… she seemed used to the notion. I began to wonder what she had been through…

And then I saw her, the girl. She was no more than 11 years old, yet she had such old eyes… much like the Doctor’s. She had messy, dull brown hair which fell a bit less than graciously down her shoulders, and a complexion that made her look so… drained. It was like she was a greyscale child, and yet, there was an underlying glow around her. Some sort of aura that made her seem, despite all of the despair, like a beacon of hope. Somehow, she reminded me of the Doctor, with all of the hope and the despair mixed together in one ball of juxtaposition. It made me think, what kind of affect did the Doctor have on people?

Was it the same for everyone? 

 

Just who was I travelling with? 

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing i did off of an idea....  
> with some hints of Yas/The Doctor  
> cause when they dont give you epsidoes, you make fanfiction. thats just how it works. 
> 
> also, can River Song get any more plot twists? Yes. Yes she can.


End file.
